A Saviour
by The Valentines xoxo
Summary: Frank has had a hard life since he was little. but things are getting out of hand. frank is at breaking point and desperately needs a savour. Frerard, Violence, Self mutilation, Suicidal moments and sexual references!..
1. Chapter 1

**franks p.o.v**

Untitled

A light appears out of the darkness. A loud thud echos in my head. I squint my eyes as I try to focus, blinded by the light. Footsteps are heard getting quieter and quieter. My eyes adjust to my surroundings and everything is clear as my brain kicks in. its Thursday morning. My door is swung wide open and the light from the hall is pouring into my dark room. I let out a groggy groan and sit up.

"FRANK!" I sigh to the oh-so familiar shouting.

"get up now!" I drag myself out of bed so that I don't anger the voice anymore. 'time for another day of shitness' I thought to myself as I got dressed into the usual, black skinnies, a band shirt of some sort and a black hoody. I dossed in my room and tried to sound busy until I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and into the room across the landing. That was my que to make my way down stairs now, avoiding my mother. My step dad was already at work. Thank god. I drank my coffee, grabbed my bag and slipped out the door.

The walk to school was probably going to be my most enjoyable part of today. Until of course the school comes into view and then your mood automatically drops and I'm back to feeling pretty low. At the school gates I'm greeted by my best friend Ellen. My only friend, Ellen. As it goes everyday she asks me how I am and then double checks, gives me a hug and we walk to our first lesson.

Finally last lesson was here. So far the day had took its painful time and I'm glad its almost over, although there's not much to look forward to when I get home. But at least I have art now, some time to myself to enjoy in peace. As always I felt a sense of calmness when I walked into the art room. It was dimly lit and the walls where decorated with every kind of art there was. On the wall next to my seat was a small collection of art that really caught my eye. Every lesson I would sit and stare into the depths of the pieces and try to figure out the many riddles and emotions hidden within the work. It was mostly dark and what others would label 'emo' but to me it was beautiful. i hadn't noticed before but the author was named quite small under one of the paintings. 'Gerard Way' the name rang a bell. But I couldn't think of the face.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by my name being called out in the register.

"Frank Iero?" Mrs Magnull chirped

"yes miss" I replied in monotone. Although she was one of my favourite teachers.

I was just about to let my mind take me into more subconscious thoughts when I heard a name that hit me with sudden realization.

"Gerard Way?" the creater of the breath taking art upon the wall? And from the other corner at the back of the room came an unfamiliar husky voice.

" yes miss" why hadn't I noticed him before? I sat for a while thinking and studying his features. He had black greasy hair that brushed onto his shoulders, his face looked narrow and pale and from what I could see he looked relatively skinny. He was wearing black skinnies with a rip in one knee and a misfits hoody with converse. My heart went wild when I realized we were both wearing the same jeans with a rip in one knee. The only difference was mine had a chain on them. I felt myself burn up and blush. Just then a ball of paper collided with my head and this made me burn up even more because someone must have noticed me practically drooling and blushing over this guy I didn't even know. Emphasis on the guy. Bound to make people stare..

"Fags found a boyfriend!" shouted one of the tall and ugly looking jocks. The class erupted into laughter and gossip.

"he's not my fucking boyfriend!" my face was burning and I new everyone could see. More chuckles from the front of the class. I couldn't bring myself to look in his direction. Great.. another person who will forever see me as a fag or that creepy loner who perved on me..

"Iero!, the corridor. Now please." the teachers face looked angry, but I had a feeling it wasn't at me.

There was an eruption off ooo's coming from the jocks trying to impress the slutty girls at the front.

I could still hear the class talking about how disgusting I am and making fun of my sexuality as I walked out the door. Miss following closely behind. I leaned against the wall looking down trying to mask the tears of anger forming in my eyes.

"I'm sorry frank, are you okay?"

I nodded slightly, I really wasn't in the mood to talk and there was also the fear of my voice breaking mid way through a sentence.

"i wish I could do something about this I really do. But it seems that this whole school is just full of people who cant get there heads around equality" there was a long, awkward pause and I shuffled my feet.

" does this happen often?" she sounded concerned.

"pretty much, everyday." I glanced at her face that was full of worry and I couldn't control the tears now. They ran down my cheeks like they had been waiting for so long. I quickly wiped them away with my sleeved and sniffled. She sighed.

"I'll get your things and you can go into the classroom next door for the rest of the lesson if you like, I will have a word with the boys too."

I forced a small smile. "thanks miss" I walked into the other room and took at seat at the back again. Then the door opened and I looked up expecting to see my art teacher but instead stood Gerard awkwardly in the door way, holding my bag and my book and pencils. Considering this would be the first time we met, it made it all the more awkward. He cleared his throat.

"urm.. your things.." he held up my stuff and walked over to me. I stood up to take my things. He gave a nod and was about to walk out.

"hey, umm. Look I'm really sorry about that. You must think I'm a freak right now. But just to let you no I wasn't like gawping at you or anything..." I trailed off.

"no, its fine honestly they're just dicks who want some street cred. Are you staying in here all lesson?"

" yeah"

"ah, need company?" the corners of his lips twitched up slightly. My heart pounded wildly for a few seconds. After all that, he wants to spend time with me. He took a seat next to me and I felt his eyes on the side of my head.

" I haven't saw you around.."

"yeah, I tend to keep to myself, I know all the good hiding places in this shit hole" I smiled slightly.

He let out a low chuckle. And extended his arm.

" so I'm Gerard Way, nice to meet you frank" we both smiled and shook hands. I like this guy. I think I could actually have made a friend.

"oh hey, I saw your art up on the wall! Your really good." he chuckled again. For some reason I loved the sound of it. Made me feel all warm.

"thanks, I noticed you looking at it a few times" I could see a faint trace of pink in his cheeks, but as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared. We spent the rest of the hour talking about the things we have in common, which was surprisingly a lot. We discussed our love for comic books, coffee and rock and metal bands. From the short hour since we had first met, I seemed to get a pretty good impression of him. He wasn't like any others guys iv come across. He's not boisterous and loud and annoying. He doesn't judge, he seems kind and he's really down to earth. To be honest I found it quite cute how he seemed quiet and slightly shy yet sophisticated. The bell rang loudly indicating the end of school and snapping me out of my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**The second chapter is up xD sorry for the wait, enjoy :)**

**Chapter 2.**

I sighed at the thought of going home. I really wasn't in the mood to be screamed at today. As I walked out of the school gates to meet up with Ellen as usual, I saw there was an addition to our usual posy of two. Ellen was talking to Gerard. Odd, I didn't know she knew him. Ellen saw me and ran over to hug me, Gerard was stood smiling at us.

"i didn't know you knew Gerard."

"i didn't, but I saw you two talking in that empty art room so I decided to check him out for myself. See if he's good enough for you" she grinned and nudged me suggestively with her elbow.

"very funny. I don't even know the guy" she smiled that mischievous smile that still scares me every time. Oh shit...

"hey Gerard? Fancy walking home with me and frank here?" she glanced back and forth between me and Gerard still with that look on her face.

"sure, why not" I noticed he shot a look at me and smiled a crooked smile. I don't understand what It was for though. So I chose to brush it off.

I was almost at my house now. Both Ellen and Gerard had gone there separate ways. But during the walk I managed to talk to Gerard more and with the help of Ellen's crafty questions, I learned more about Gerard too. A permanent grin is spread widely across my face as my mind processes what had happened before he left. He held out a hand for me to shake. And as I did, he slid a small folded piece of paper into my hand and winked at me. Then walked away. My heart is racing as I think of it. I opened up the piece of paper to read it once again. There was a number and under it in calligraphy styled writing it said 'Anytime' a wink face and a kiss. Was he actually flirting with me? First off I thought I was the only 'emo fag' in this school. And secondly, if he was actually gay. I would never have though he would have liked me. And yes I have thought about all this. But i'm not getting my hopes up, he probably doesn't. But hey, iv made a new friend! My mind jumped from one thing to the next and this was the happiest i'd felt in ages. The happiness grew even greater when I got the my house and I saw there was no car. Meaning dad must have been sent away to work again. And if he had that meant mum would be out in some pub somewhere getting shit faced and then crashing at a friends.

I opened the door to a quiet, empty house and did a little victory dance because I had a whole night to myself and probably most of tomorrow. I threw my bag on the couch, grabbed some money and set off for the shops to get some energy drinks and sweets for tonight. Along the way I took a detour to the park and sat by the lake. I smiled slightly as I pulled out a fresh pack of cigarettes and a lighter. I hadn't had a smoke in 2 days. And god do I need it. I lit one and took my first drag. Damn it was beautiful. The first drag is always the best. I lent back against the tree and put my headphones in. I closed my eyes and let my mind be taken over by music and my senses by smoke. It couldn't get much better then this.

I took the paper out of my pocket again. Maybe I should text him. Let him know I have his number and then he will have mine. So I reached for my phone and wrote ' hey, its frank ' I changed the song on my Ipod to Joan Jett and the black-hearts and my phone vibrated. ' hey, were are you? '

well he answered. Must be a good sign. ' by the lake in the park ' I replied and hummed along to I Love Rock N Roll until my phone went off again. My face lit up in excitement and confusion at the message I got back. ' really, me too ;) ' I took a drag of my cigarette and scanned the area of the lake. And sure enough. There was a slender figure with black raven hair leaning casually against a tree a couple of yards away. Looking straight in my direction. The smile widened on my face and I struggled to control it as I walked up to him.

"hi" I smiled shyly.

"hey, why were you sat alone?"

"oh I was just thinking, I come here all the time" he gave a nod of acknowledgment.

"so what are you doing here alone?" we both smiled.

"i also come here often, but my parents and mikey have gone out and I forgot my key so i'm locked out" he chuckled as he explained. And suddenly a swarm of butterflies took off in a race around my stomach and my heart pounded in my chest.

"oh, well you can come hang out with me for a bit if you want? I'm not doing anything and my parents are out for the night" I took a drag of the cigarette I forgot I was holding. There wasn't much left of it now.

"yeah, that would be great, thanks" I noticed he was staring at the cig with a odd expression on his face. He looked pained. And then I thought.

" sorry, i'll put it out if you don't like it" I felt kind of embarrassed.

" no no, its just, I haven't had one in so long. You don't have a spare do you?" I was supprised and relieved at his response. At least I can smoke around him.

"yeah of course!" I flipped open the packet and held it out to him. He took one and I threw him my lighter. But as I threw it my heart smashed into my chest at a million miles an hour. The lighter I had just given him had a picture of a topless man with a six pack on it. What the fuck is he going to think when he see's that? Shit, shit, shit, shit. I watched his face carefully. And to my relief he giggled slightly under his breath.

"nice lighter" he smiled and my face burned red.

"i was being serious by the way." the embarrassment was replaced with confusion. But I let it pass.

"so err, what are we doing today?"

"well I was just going to the shop to get some shit for tonight, I was gonna watch movies and stuff."

"alone? I think it would be much better watching them with another person" he was smiling and looking at the floor.

"I agree" I giggled and we set off for the shops.

After having only 1 friend through most of your memorable school life you get used to the lack of conversation. But me and Gerard always have something to talk about. And everything said, even if its totally pointless is still a good conversation. There's never that awkward silence for 20 minutes when no one knows what to say. And when there is silence, its a comfortable one. That's why I love being around Gerard. As well as the fact that, we have so much in common, he's kind, charming, funny, a good listener and he's incredibly good looking.

We got back to my place with our bags of Energy drink, crisp and sweets and as I unlocked the door I turned to him.

"excuse the mess, I haven't had time to clean up yet" I hoped he didn't think I was some sort of scrubber. Though in my defence it wasn't my mess.

"oh it's fine." he smiled reassuringly as I turned and let us both in.

there was a few magazines and papers scattered on the table and sofa along with some screwed up blankets, and glasses and beer bottles on the floor. I heard chuckling from behind me.

"you call this a mess? Honey, you ain't seen my room yet" he laughed quietly and winked at me. I laughed and smiled at him. 'honey' my heart leaped and jumped as I repeated what he said in my mind. Would a straight man like a lighter with a topless man on it and call another man honey? I only wished what I was thinking was the truth. I cleared my throat as I pushed the thoughts away and indicated for Gerard to sit on the sofa while I tidied up a bit. I flicked the TV on and kerrang came on and then I began collecting the magazines and papers and cleaning up the bottles and glasses.

I stood behind the sofa were Gerard was sat, folding up the blankets and laying them over the back of the sofa neatly. Making sure to take my time so I could listen to the beautiful sound that was Gerard humming along to a song playing on the TV. Though he was only humming, I got the impression that he was a good singer, because it sounded so good. So peaceful. I found myself admiring him while placing the last blanket over the back of the sofa. It was at this point that I accepted that I liked Gerard.

We went up to my room and talked for hours. We were getting to know each other better and talking a lot about our likes and dislikes and we listened to what music each other liked as well. It was pretty much the same stuff but with an odd band or song that the other hadn't listened to before. It was getting dark out and usually at this time, I'd be lying in bed feeling depressed. But I was so happy. A gleaming smiled painted on my face and refusing to leave. I don't think I've ever smiled so much. And though we had only known each other for all of a day. I was falling for him uncontrollably now.


End file.
